Hangover
by Raventenshi
Summary: "ini dimana ya..." 'ini apartemen... tapi apartemen siapa..ya' After-winning party Grand Prix Barcelona di apartemen Victor! summary jelek. DLDR.


**Hangover**

.

.

A **Yuri on Ice** fanfiction by me.

WARNING: OOC, alur lamban, rada nista, DLDR.

.

.

Yuuri terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala yang terasa sangat sakit dan merasa kedinginan. Sambil berusaha bangkit untuk duduk, ia melihat keadaan disekitarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"ini dimana ya..."

' _ini apartemen... tapi apartemen siapa..ya?'_

Apartemen itu cukup luas dan mewah, sayang keadaannya kayak kapal pecah. Jendela besar yang terbuka plus kain gorden yang bertumpuk dibawahnya karena _rail_ nya jatuh. Meja makan tanpa kursi dengan botol-botol _vodka_ kosong dan beberapa potong pakaian berserakan. Gelas-gelas berisi sisa minuman di lantai dan pakaian dalam tergantung dari _standing lamp_ disamping sofa biru dengan seseorang yang sedang tidur terlungkup diatasnya. Yuuri berusaha bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Tapi benda yang terpasang di kakinya menghambat pergerakannya.

"hah? Kenapa aku pakai sepatu _skate_ disini? Ini bukan milikku. Dan KEMANA PAKAIANKU?"

Oke, ini gawat. Kenapa Yuuri tertidur di lantai dengan memakai HANYA kemeja, celana dalam dan sepatu skate yang talinya diikat ke kaki kursi? Ini apartemen siapa? WTF IS HAPPENED HERE?

/caps. RIP ingurishu.

Berhasil melepaskan diri dari sepatu, Yuuri mulai berjalan menghampiri seonggok makhluk pirang yang tidur terlungkup di sofa. "Chris? Apa yang terjadi? Bangun! Chris?" Yuuri menggoncang-goncang Chris yang tampak lelah dan berbau alkohol. " aa, Yuuriiii.. kepalaku _.. ittai_." Chris meracau lalu kembali tidur. "hei, Chris? Ini dimana?" Yuuri kembali bertanya, tapi sayang tidak dijawab karena Chris sudah 'bobok cantik' lagi dalam keadaan _naked_ tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Persis bangkai.

Yuuri yang masih bingung keliling apartemen buat nyari yang lainnya. Doi baru sadar kalau ini apartemen Victor setelah melihat foto-foto kemenangan Victor tergantung di dinding. ' _Duh, bisanya lupa. Lu udah berapa kali main kesini bego.'_ Batinnya sambil garuk kepala. Yuuri melanjutkan pencariannya ke kamar mandi.

"Victor? Kenapa disini?" yak, ini dia tuan rumah kita, Victor Nikiforov sang _legend,_ tidur dalam posisi duduk dalam _bathub_ setengah telanjang . Oke, ini masih pagi dan Yuuri udah dapet _fanservice_ dari dua manusia terseksi di fandom ini.

Uhuk. Author pengen.

"Victor? _Daijobu_?" Yuuri mengguncang Victor perlahan, dan lagi-lagi doi dikacangin. Sedih.

Victor mendengkur dengan wajah merah karena efek alkohol dan rambut yang agak basah dan _messy_. Pakaian yang dikenakan cuma kemeja yang udah terbuka dan celana dalam ketat, sama seperti Yuuri. Seksi banget gila. Bibir Victor yang terbuka sedikit dan mengkilat basah seakan mengundang buat dicium. Yuuri mulai ngiler. Bisa berubah rating ini fic.

Yuuri keluar dari kamar mandi cepat-cepat. Takut khilaf, masih pagi. Masuk kamar Victor. Mayat (coret) teman-temannya yang lain bergelimpangan disana. JJ mengenakan kostum _Agape_ Yurio, yang terlihat luar biasa ketat, Yurio yang cuma kelihatan pucuk kepalanya bergelung dalam selimut. Phichit yang pakai topi H*mtaro dengan sebelah tangannya memegang kamera _action_. Semuanya masih tidur . Yuuri memandang curiga pada kamera Phichit. ' _Dia pasti ada foto-foto semalam pakai ini.'_ Pikirnya. Dan benar saja. Bukan cuma foto. Ada video juga! Yuuri cepat-cepat buka videonya.

Apa yang terjadi semalam? Beberapa menit pemutaran, semua pertanyaan Yuuri tentang keadaan dirinya dan teman-temannya terjawab sudah.

 _Video play_

" _hai semua!"_ Phichit melambai riang ke arah kamera. _"Malam ini kita merayakan kemenangan Yurio, Yuuri dan JJ di Grand Prix Barcelona kemarin! Ah, Yurio! Sini! Coba ceritakan bagaimana perasaanmu setelah menang medali emas di Grand Prix?"_ Phichit mendekatkan kamera kearah Yurio yang asyik mengunyah sesuatu. " _Senang. Sana pergi. Aku mau makan."_ Yurio menutup lensa dengan tangannya. _"aa, spasibo Yurio! Selanjutnya kita tanya Yuuri!"_ Kamera menyorot Yuuri yang berduaan dengan Victor sambil memegang gelas berisi _vodka._ Baik wajah Yuuri maupun Victor sudah menunjukkan kalau mereka mulai mabuk. " _Phichit! Tolong foto kami!"_ pinta Victor, yang saat itu masih berpakaian lengkap.

Jeda sebentar.

" _Yuuri! Ceritakan bagaimana perasaanmu menang medali perak dan hanya kalah tipis dari Yurio?"_ Phichit mencecar persis wartawan _infotainment_. _"Aku? Sebenarnya sedih karena hanya kalah tipis. Tapi aku senang karena Victor ada bersamaku!"_ jawabannya mulai ngaco. " _Yuuri!_ " ujar Victor lalu memeluk Yuuri sampai gelasnya jatuh. _"oke, kita lewatkan saja demi privacy mereka.."_ Phichit menggumam dan mengarahkan kamera ke JJ yang duduk di sofa memunggunginya. _"JJ? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"_ JJ sudah membuka kancing bajunya. _"aku sedih! Tapi kesedihan itu akan merusak JJ style ku! Aku ingin melihat Chris pole dance sekarang sebagai hadiah untuk Yurio, Yuuri dan aku!"_ JJ menjawab.

Hm, sudah jelas kalau JJ mabuk. Karena biasanya doi paling ogah liat cowok _striptease._ Masih _straight_.

Kamera dipindah ke atas meja, menampakkan semua orang disana. Victor menggeser kursinya dan Yuuri ke samping sofa. Terlihat Chris mulai _striptease,_ melepas pakaiannya satu-persatu diiringi tepuk tangan JJ dan Victor, Phichit dan Yuuri bengong, Yurio pasang ekspresi kaget campur mual. _"tidak ada tiang pole dance disini? Yah, aku akan menari saja!"_ Chris menyambar sebotol _vodka_ dan menyemprot isinya ke kepala Yuuri dan JJ. _" Selamat ya!"_ teriaknya lalu mulai _breakdance_ mengelilingi Yurio. _" tidak mau coba ini, Yurio?"_ tanya Chris menyodorkan botol _vodka._ Victor, yang syukurnya belum terlalu mabuk mencegah Chris meracuni Yurio. Victor menyambar botol dari Chris. " _dia dibawah umur Chris! Mungkin 2 tahun lagi ya, Yurio?"_ Victor lalu tertawa-tawa melihat Yurio yang pasang wajah ' _matilah-kalian-semua'_ dan sudah ganti baju pakai piama _jumpsuit_ motif _leopard_ entah dari mana asalnya. " _kemana pakaianmu tadi , Yurio?"_ Terdengar suara Yuuri. _"ketumpahan vodka nista dari gelasmu, Katsudon!"_ jeritnya kesal. " _aku mau pergi!"_ Yurio berjalan kearah pintu. Tampak semua bergegas mencegah dan merayu Yurio agar tetap disini, kecuali Chris yang asyik sendiri. (bayangkan Chris menari seperti Maddie dalam video clip Chandelier -Sia)

 _Video end_

" Yurio pulang? Tapi kenapa dia masih ada disini?" Yuuri bertanya sendiri dan melongok ke arah Yurio yang masih nyenyak. Ah, peduli amat. Yuuri lanjut nonton video lainnya.

 _Video 2 play_

Video masih diambil dari tempat yang sama. Terlihat Phichit bersandar ke sofa dan mengenakan topi H*mtaro, wajahnya merah dan mengeluarkan jeritan ala _fangirl_ saat Yuuri dan Victor yang sudah mabuk berat berpelukan dan saling melucuti pakaian.

"HEEEEE?!" Yuuri bengong liat aksinya sendiri di video itu.

" _i'd rather eat Katsuki than Katsudon."_ Victor menggombal. Yuuri dalam video tertawa sambil memeluk Victor.

'Parah banget anjir. Harus dihapus nih.' Pikir Yuuri.

Chris yang sudah kelelahan jatuh tertidur diatas sofa sambil memeluk botol _vodka._ Pakaian dalamnya tergantung di _standing lamp_ sebelah sofa. Victor mulai menari-nari riang sambil memegang tangan Yuuri. " _stay close to me, Victor.."_ Yuuri gantian gombalin Victor. Aih, makin bahagialah para _shipper_ Victuuri macam Phichit dan author lihat beginian.

JJ terlihat aneh karena memakai kostum _Agape_ milik Yurio (ex-Victor) yang pasti kekecilan karena ukurannya beda dengan tubuhnya. JJ melakukan 'JJ style' kearah kamera. " _semuanya! Tahun depan aku akan pakai kostum ini agar dapat medali emas di Grand Prix!"_ teriaknya. " _Yurio! Aku mau pinjam iniiiii!"_ Duh, kalau Yurio tahu, JJ pasti udah ditendang balik ke Canada.

" _Mana Yurio?"_ Phichit bertanya ke JJ. " _di kamar! Tidur!"_ Jawab JJ sambil menarik Yuuri untuk _breakdance_ bareng. Rayuan mereka tadi ternyata berhasil bikin Yurio stay disini.

" _Victor! Aku mau pakai sepatumu tahun depan agar dapat medali emas di Grand Prix!"_ Seru Yuuri, ikut-ikutan JJ. " _pakai semaumu, Yuuriii.."_ Victor mengambil sepatu _skate_ nya kemudian memasangkannya di kaki Yuuri. Entah efek mabuk atau apa, Victor malah mengikat talinya di kaki kursi. Yuuri? Sudah teler dan gak sadar sepatunya diikat ke kursi. " _aku.. lelah. Mau tiiduur."_ Victor meracau lalu pergi.

Dan bukannya jalan ke kamar, malah ke kamar mandi.

JJ masih _breakdance,_ Phichit yang hanya mabuk ringan meraih kamera yang masih terus merekam dan membawanya. " _JJ, aku mau menyusul Yurio tidur saja.. bye."_ Gumamnya. JJ yang tampak lelah berhenti _breakdance_ dan mengekor Phichit ke kamar.

Dalam kamar Victor, Yurio sudah menguasai seluruh kasur dan sepertinya nyenyak sekali. JJ ambruk dibawah kasur, masih dengan kostum Yurio dan mulai mendengkur.

Phichit batal tidur dikasur dan mendarat dengan mulus diatas karpet tebal, " _ah? Masih on. Bye!"_ Video berakhir setelah dimatikan Phichit.

 _Video 2 end_

"Ah, semuanya sudah terjawab.." Yuuri menggumam sendiri. Ia membuka slot memory, mengeluarkan _memory card_ dan memasukkannya ke kantong baju.

' _Bahaya kalau sama Phichit, nanti di-share kemana-mana.'_ Pikirnya, lalu lanjut tidur disebelah Phichit.

END

.

.

.

Fic pertama author di fandom Yuri on Ice.

RnR? Thanks for reading.

Dasvidaniya!

.

.

Omake

Yurio terbangun dan menemukan JJ, Phichit, dan Yuuri tidur di kamar itu. Doi ingat semalam setelah Victor menyogoknya sepiring _pirozhki_ , ia langsung masuk kamar biar ga perlu nonton kegilaan orang-orang tua yang pada mabuk diluar.

'Heh. Mereka belum bangun. Aku harus pulang sekarang!' pikirnya. Ia mencari ponsel dan menelepon seseorang.

"Bekaa? Bisa tolong jemput aku di apartemen Victor? _Please_?" doi nelpon Otabek ternyata. Pake panggilan sayang dan suara lembut pula. Manisnya...

Yurio nggak sadar kalau Chris dan Victor sudah bangun dan mengintip serta mem-videokan dirinya yang sedang menelepon Otabek.

" _Yuri Angels_ akan senang melihat ini." Bisik Victor pada Chris yang terkikik pelan.


End file.
